The Collaborator
by Perplexity
Summary: Her morbid fascination with evil would be the death of her one day. Nymphadora Tonks makes unlikely alliances admist the turmoil of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related paraphenalia.**

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter I**

A girl, not over ten years old walked slowly through a row of cold, empty cells. Her morbid fascination with evil would be the death of her one day.She approached the last cell and peered in. A ragged man with black hair and black goatee sat against the wall in shackles. His face was sallow and gaunt; it looked as though he had faced one too many days pondering his fate. She stared at him.

He looked up, startled to see a child staring at him. He glared menacingly, but it did not scare her away. In fact, it seemed to deepen her curiosity. "How did you get in here?" he croaked.

The girl stared a bit more before answering, "My mum works on the third floor. I came down here when I heard about the trial."

"Only the guards can get in here," he answered gruffly, hoping that the girl would turn away because of his rudeness. Yet, the girl just smiled. Then her face started to twitch, her legs grew and her hair shortened. Before he knew it, she had turned into one of the guards.

"I am a Metamorphmagus," she said proudly as she turned back into herself. "But, don't tell anyone or my mum will hit the ceiling."

He grinned. "I won't, but what are you doing down here? I am a dangerous man."

"Why?" she asked with her childish innocence.

"I am a servant of the Dark Lord," he sneered at the child's naïveté.

"Does that make you a bad man?" she asked, unbothered by his venomous stare.

"Yes, my dear, that makes me a bad man," he replied mockingly.

"What did you do?"

"Everything. I have done things that you have no grasp of. I have witnessed things that are too horrible even for nightmares. I have killed, tortured, mutilated, and taken advantage of every opportunity to strengthen my own power."

"Why?"

"Because power is everything. It moves the world, runs the universe."

"But that isn't real power. My mum always says that all power that humans get is fake and easily taken away. She said that it is just an illusion."

"So it is, so it is, but we humans will grasp whatever power we can, an illusion or not."

It was all too true. He had join Voldemort for power and no other reason.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes. Azkaban is hell," he sighed.

"You don't have to go back."

"Oh?" he said arching an eyebrow. "And I suppose you can magic me out of here?"

"No, I am not old enough yet, but my mum was talking about the trials the other night. She said that some people got off because they gave names."

He had not thought of this. It was a good plan. He felt no loyalty to the other Death Eaters. Hell, he wasn't even loyal to Voldemort. Everything for power. He had given everything and he was going to pay for it. But now, he had the smallest bit of hope, a hope that rested in a few names. If he escaped this horrible fate, he could pursue power in other ways, but betraying Voldemort could end in his demise. If he did escape Azkaban, he would have to go far away.

He looked up at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks? I have never heard the name, but you can't be a mudblood."

"I am half-blood, sir. My father is a muggle."

He laughed at being called "sir." He liked the ring of it though. "What is you mother's maiden name then?"

"Black."

"Ah, a most noble family. Strong supporters of the Dark Lord, did you know that?" he said with glee.

"Yes, but we don't talk about them," said the girl, almost defiantly.

"I am guessing Andromeda is your mother then?"

"Yes."

"And that would make Sirius and Regulus Black your…first cousins, once removed, correct?"

"Yes."

"Regulus is a good friend of mine. I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I am Igor Karkaroff."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Karkaroff."

"Likewise, Miss Tonks."

Igor looked for the girl as he was lead in shackles in the courtroom. The whole of Wizemgot was there, but the girl whom he had talked to for the better of an hour, who had given him the possible key to his freedom, was nowhere to be seen. He hoped she hadn't been caught.

Igor almost slapped himself. Of course, he would not see her. She was a Metamorphmagus. She could be anyone in the room.

He was put and chained into a chair, facing Bartimus Crouch.

The trial began. Igor named his names. He was nervous; many of the names he had given were useless. Some of the Death Eaters he knew were already dead, captured or pardoned. In the end, he only had one name of any worth, that of Augustus Rookwood.

He hung his head in defeat as he was sent back to Azkaban until his sentence was decided.

Her morbid fascination with evil would be the death of her one day. That is what her mother always said. It was true that Nymphadora Tonks had never looked upon the sinister and wicked with the distain that others did. She had always looked up such with curiosity. It was one of the reasons she had become an Auror.

Despite this fascination and her family's connections to You-Know-Who, she had always remained an advocate against the "Dark Side of the Force," so to speak. She had joined the Order of the Phoenix at a young age and spent her days fighting evil to the best of her abilities.

The best of her abilities, though, had not been good enough. Evil was conquering. Much of the Order was dead or imprisoned by Voldemort's hand. Hogwarts had closed; there was no point in keeping it open when most of the teachers were dead anyway. The Ministry of Magic ceased to exist. It had been ransacked by Death Eaters.

Voldemort slowly and surely took over Britain. Other countries we too scared to do anything about it. Many of them had made treaties with Voldemort. Poverty and turmoil was widespread across the country. It was eternally dark.

Yet, Tonks felt some hope. Harry Potter, in spite of the odds, was still alive, searching for the Horcruxes. That was the only thing that kept up hope in the wizarding world.

Tonks disapparated from her post looking over the desolate village of Hogsmeade. Voldemort was planning on taking Hogwarts. _Just try_, thought Tonks wryly. Hogwarts had shut itself down from the inside. It would not open to anyone, unless it wanted to.

She apparated into an empty street in London. All the streets were deserted. Everyone was in before dusk these days, even Muggles. Well, at least anyone that wasn't an ally of Voldemort. Tonks checked to see if anyone had followed her. Turning into a small side street, she changed her appearance into that of an old man. She walked a few blocks over seeing nothing but one mangy cat.

At an old brick building, she turned into an alley. She tapped quickly at the third door down. One loud, three soft, two mediums. A small window opened at eye-level, two brown eyes peaked out.

"I always walk south, never to the north. I am trying to reach a destination my friend, but I do not know where to go or how to get there. Can you tell me?"

"You walk to the east and take a rest at the lamp-post. From there, take three lefts and then a right. Follow the smell of the ocean and then you'll get there," replied Tonks fluidly. It was the weirdest password she had ever come across.

"Translation?"

Tonks took a breath. "Dung, if you don't let me in right now, I will be forced to turn you into a _Blast-Ended Skrewt named Fluffy_."

"Come on in then. Don' get so uppity at me. I didn't come up with that blasted password."

"Its what we get for making Hagrid and Lovegood come up with a password. Never again, I tell you."

Tonks changed back into her regular appearance and followed Mungdungus Fletcher through a dark hallway. She carefully avoided the middle floorboard five feet up as well as the side two six more feet ahead. She made sure to duck when she passed the painting of Mercer the Moldy. Finally, they reached another door. Mungdungus knocked three times: one loud in the middle, one medium to the left and one loud at the bottom. The door opened slowly.

Many of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix were already situated along a rectangular table. Hagrid was at the far end with Madam Maxime, then sat Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Next to them were Fred and George Weasley, followed by Mad-Eye Moody. From there on it was all new recruits: Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Zacharias Smith and Colin Creevy. There were a few other members left, but they were all on missions. About fifteen former students of Hogwarts, who were around Harry Potter's age, had joined.

After Hogwarts closed, most students went home to their families. All of the ones who did not, excepting those who had joined the Order or who had been killed, had become Death Eaters. It was not just Slytherins who had become followers of Voldemort. Many Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even some Gryffindors had become Death Eaters. Alicia Spinnet and Michael Corner were rumored to have lead a mass Muggle torture in Warton and Roger Davies was spotted at the destruction of Ministry of Magic.

The world was in a lot of trouble.

"What did you find out Tonks?" asked Bill leaning forward. Scars lined his face and an odd light radiated from his eyes, both gifts from Fenir Greyback.

"Voldemort is going after Hogwarts. Most likely for new headquarters. If it falls into his hands there will be dire consequences, but I don't think we have to worry too much about it," Tonks replied.

"Dire consequences and you tell us not to worry?" said Zacharias Smith raising an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts has a mind of its own; it won't let him in, I'm sure of it," growled Moody.

"That's what I thought as well." Tonks rubbed her temples. It was strange, she was not even thirty yet and she felt so old. "What about you Bill, anything yet?"

"No, Remus hasn't been found. Greyback has most of the werewolves on his side. He promises them liberation under Voldemort. It's a load of shite, but they still believe it."

"Hagrid?"

"We managed to stop a few Death Eaters and Giants from raidin' a small town west of 'ere. We put the family they were after in a safe place. T'was the Thomas's, I think."

"Did the Death Eaters get away?"

"No, they're all dead."

"Ginny?"

"We managed to put up ward around about ten Muggle homes and five wizard."

"Good. Mad-eye?"

"We have got ourselves a guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah, we tracked him down in Prague. The sneaky bastard tried to dodge us in a pub, but we got him. He will be a valuable resource. Interrogation starts after supper."

Tonks collapsed into her chair next to Mungdungus. She really wanted to hex whoever had come up with the idea of making her the overseer of the Order of the Phoenix. She was not cut out for it. Moody would have been a much better candidate.

They all ate wolfishly; no one knew the next time that they would be able to eat. Tonks was thankful that Fleur had decent cooking skills. She was the only one who never left the headquarters. She was pregnant and therefore no one, especially Bill, would allow her to go on missions. She, although angry at first, realized that since someone had to stay there, it might as well be her.

"Any news from Harry, Hermoine and Ron?" asked Hagrid.

George nodded. "Yeah, but all it was a note consisting of three words: 'We're still alive.'"

"That's not all," interjected Fred. "There was a number. Five, I believe."

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Smith.

Tonks shrugged, although she knew what it meant and was resisting getting up to do a little jig. They had destroyed the fifth Horcrux. Only one left and they could go after Voldemort. It was a good day. Tonks was one of the few that knew about the Horcruxes. It was very sensitive information. Only she, the Weasleys, Mad-Eye and Hagrid knew. Well, Remus Lupin knew as well, but seeing that he was probably dead…

Tonks blinked back a tear as she continued with her soup. She had become accustomed to hearing of the deaths, but they still hit her hard.

When everyone had finished eating Mad-Eye led her to a small room at the end of the hall of the right side of the kitchen. Tonks was met with the sight of a haggard man with deep silver and black hair and a matching beard. He looked up at her expectantly, piercing her green eyes with his black ones.

"Moody, I am disappointed in you," rasped the man. "I thought this was an interrogation, not a party. I had no idea that you were so…kinky."

As Mad-Eye berated the man, Tonks surveyed him with interest. She had seen him somewhere before.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"I believe not and if you don't mind, I have places to be, so let us get started."

"You're going nowhere. When we are done, either we kill you or we keep you here for further use," growled Mad-Eye.

"You truly are a lecherous old dog," the man replied, earning himself a harsh look and a smack upside the head.

"Mad-Eye, don't let him get to you. You know better. Now, first things first, who are you?"

"Igor Karkaroff, at your service."

"Karkaroff?"

"Yes?"

"Death Eater Karkaroff?"

"Yes."

"Rat Karkaroff?"

"If you say so."

"The one who took the advice of a nine year old girl nineteen years ago?"

The man looked at her peculiarly. "Nymphadora Tonks?"

Mad-Eye looked confused. Tonks stared and Karkaroff stared back.

"You've grown up," said Karkaroff bluntly.

"It tends to happen over time. I see that you gotten older and more wrinkly."

"That too happens over time."

Mad-Eye coughed. "You know this scalawag, Tonks?"

"Of course we know each other. I have her to thank for my release from Azkaban."

Mad-Eye shot a sharp look at Tonks and she gave a sheepish smile back. "Who listens to the advise of a nine year old?"

Mad-Eye turned back to Karkaroff. "Let's just get on with it. Tell us what you know about the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Karkaroff rolled his eyes. "They are followers of You-Know-Who. He brands them with his mark so that he can call upon them as he wishes. They are all power hungry and like to kill and torture things. The end."

"Listen here," barked Mad-Eye. "I want relevant information."

"I have not been in the service of the Dark Lord for nearly two decades and you expected anything relevant out of me?"

Mad-Eye looked as though he was about to hex Karkaroff, so Tonks decided to step in.

"Where was his base?"

"Pardon?"

"Where was Voldemort's headquarters?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Think of it as doing something nice for an old friend."

Karkaroff just looked insulted.

"Or repaying a favor?"

He glared.

"How about, if you cooperate, we won't hand you over to the 'Dark Lord.' Although, I am sure he would be happy to see you."

This did the trick. Karkaroff now looked sufficiently scared instead of cheeky.

"I don't really know where it was. When he called us, we would have to apparate directly to wherever he was. I am pretty sure it is in London. I think it was the basement of a building. From the noise it sounded like there might have been a nursery of sorts."

Tonks thought. She was not sure where it could be. Then an idea struck her. She pulled Mad-Eye aside and whispered to him.

"Didn't Voldemort grow up in an orphanage?"

"Yes, but why there?"

"It makes sense. Voldemort has shown himself to utilize familiar objects. Symbolism is everything. It is the prefect place."

"The place he hated, that brought him down a child, would contribute to his rise to power. Who would expect? The question is, though, where is this orphanage."

"I am sure we'll find it."

"If you don't mind…" started Karkaroff. Tonks turned her attention back to him.

"Any Voldemort or Death Eater weaknesses we should know about?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. If Macnair is allergic to strawberries, I want to know."

Karkaroff grinned. "Voldemort didn't like his servants to get to close, but I have a few things. Lucius Malfoy is afraid of and hates squirrels. Macnair isn't allergic to strawberries, but he is allergic to certain perfumes and seafood. Rodolphus Lestrange has a gamboling problem. And, as you probably already know, the Dark Lord hates to be called Tom."

"That's it?" demanded Mad-Eye.

"That's it."

"Well, Mad-Eye, it looks as though we are going to need some perfume, squirrels and a deck of cards. This stuff could be useful; we will have to tell the others."

Mad-Eye just rolled his normal eye, which always looked very strange. "I think that's enough for tonight, unless there is anything else to add."

Tonks shook her head. She and Mad-Eye left Karkaroff and made their way back out to the kitchen. Everyone was still around the table, drinking tea, waiting for their orders. Tonks and Mad-Eye first explained the situation with Karkaroff, particularly emphasizing Lucius Malfoy's hatred of squirrels.

Tonks then set her, Moody and Mungdungus to looking for the orphanage; Bill, Hagrid and Olympe to taking the shift to guard St. Mungo's; Fred and George to staying at headquarters to invent more gear that would help in the war, Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Colin to continue setting wards; and finally, Angelina, Lee, and Zacharias to monitor Death Eater movement.

When Tonks finally got to bed that night she was exhausted with her mind racing. Her muddled sleep patterns were littered with nightmares and anxiety.

She dreaded the days to come.

--------------

A/N: First and foremost, thank you for reading. I have no true direction to this story as of yet. It is quite different from anything I have done. If you find it terribly dull, please let me know. If you are intrigued and/ or like it, please let me know as well. I was thinking that time travel may be a possibility, but I really don't know. I also apologise for any gramatical errors.

May your day be filled with sunshine and daisies,

---Perplexity


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related people, places,or terminology.**

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter II**

Tonks woke to a calm silence. It was pleasant. These days, silences were always sinister. It was a nice change. She entered the kitchen to see that everyone was already up. Fleur had distributed toast and tea and everyone was tiredly munching away.

Tonks sat next to a bleary-eye George. "Any ideas in the brilliant mind of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, Fred and I decided that Muggle squirt guns were the way to go. You mentioned Macnair was allergic to perfume, right? Well, we first thought of filling them with that, but then we thought, why not make our own potions to put into them. Using the same basic concept for Canary Creams, we think we can made it skin contact effective."

"Excellent," said Tonks, grinning. It may be a war, but Tonks was happy that there was still humor in the world. She had always found that most Death Eaters were too serious. She, for instance, used to make fun of her boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, all the time. She had never heard a Death Eater poke fun at Voldemort. Of course, Scrimgeour would not kill her for it and Voldemort would.

After breakfast, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Mundungus went to the room in which Karkaroff was being kept. They gave him some tea and toast. Then, while he ate, they placed charms on him so that he would not escape them. They needed him to help them find the orphanage.

"Mundungus Fletcher, I have not seen you in some time," said Karkaroff, surveying Mundungus with a slight sneer. "Still working both sides of the table, are you?"

"Only for the money, Igor. As I says to ol' Figgy when I first joined, a dishonest man, such as myself, may be dishonest, but 'onestly honesty is overrated. This way I keep wit' the good, but still have my connections."

"Right," said Karkaroff, turning to Tonks. "Do you really expect to win this war? Your assets are only made up of two… peculiar Aurors, a drove of Weasleys and some other assortment of misfits. You don't stand a chance."

"Perhaps not," said Tonks with a grin. "But, as Dung would put it, we are going to give them a run for their money."

"I always thought that The Order of the Phoenix was full of fools; it is reassuring to hear that my judgment is still keen."

Tonks just smirked and whispered in his ear. "And that keen judgment is what almost landed you a life sentence in Azkaban, if you remember. Saved by a little girl, what would Voldemort say?"

Karkaroff shuddered and Tonks backed away from him with an expression that clearly signified that she had won for now.

"That's enough," interjected Mad-Eye. "We need to get going."

"Right. Now, Karkaroff, if you try anything you will find yourself on the receiving end of some very unpleasant curses, understand?" said Tonks pointedly.

"Unpleasant curses, eh? From the likes of you? You forget that I served the Dark Lord…" scoffed Karkaroff.

"Right," said Tonks leaning close. "But you forget that we women folk can be treacherous. One good severing—"

Karkaroff looked quite alarmed and attempted to back up quickly. Tonks just laughed and said, "I think we have an understanding. Time to go."

It was a long day. They looked all over London for different orphanages. It was difficult to tell if any given one was the one they were looking for because it was hard to get in to talk to anyone. All were locked up because of the war. Many of the keepers refused to talk to them. Tonks could not blame them, though. It was dangerous times and they were a motley crew. Dung looked like a dirty hobo. Mad-Eye, well Mad-Eye always looked intimidating. Karkaroff looked sinister. Tonks was the only reputable-looking one; she had morphed so that she was vaguely representative of a cross between a kindly old woman and a bank manager.

Tired, Tonks knocked upon the third door that afternoon. A formidable old woman answered. "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, Madam," said Tonks. "We do not mean to disturb you, but we have so questions about this establishment."

"Questions?"

"Yes."

The woman stared at them, her hawk eyes seeming to take everything in, judging harshly. "I do not trust you," she said point-blank.

"Wise of you not to. Constant vigilance!" said Mad-Eye.

Tonks smile graciously. "We understand that times are dangerous and caution is important, but your cooperation is vital. I promise, we are not of ill-intentions."

"I accept that, but I do not trust you company to keep you word," said the woman eyeing Mundungus with distaste. "But, I suppose you may all come in. I am Ms. Dalton, the mistress of this orphanage."

Ms. Dalton led them into an office off the main hall. After seating them around her desk, she sat eyeing them expectantly.

"My name is Cynthia Loggins and these are my associates: Roger Sherman," Tonks gestured to Mad-Eye, " Hubert Conklin," Mundungus nodded, "and Hugh Jass," finished Tonks, withholding a snicker as she received a dirty look from Karkaroff. "We are…well, you could say detectives. How long have you worked here, Ms. Dalton?

"Thirty years this past November."

"Ah, I see. Is there anyone here who has worked here longer, perchance?"

"Only Mr. Higgins, he has worked her for about sixty or so years, I believe."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful. Do think we could include him in on this meeting."

"I suppose so," said Ms. Dalton picking up a Muggle speakerphone and paging him. A few minutes later, a frail old man came in. His worn face was weathered and lined; Tonks thought it was fascinating.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Mr. Higgins, these people have some questions about the orphanage for us."

He sat and Tonks continued.

"Mr. Higgins, do you remember most of the children who pasted through here?"

"Before or after the fire?" he answered slowly.

"Fire?"

"It was about nineteen-fifty-four, the whole building burned. This one was build right over the ruins; you can still get to parts through the cellar. No one knows how the blaze started."

"Really, that's quite interesting. Can you remember children who were here before the fire?"

"Some."

"Do you recall a Mr. Tom Riddle?" asked Tonks.

The man shuddered. "Yes, I do."

"He lived here then?"

"Like a plague of devils he was. Quiet boy, but you could see it in his eyes. He constantly watched, like he was bidding his time. Well, I suppose we are all bidding our time." Mr. Higgins eyes were slightly glazed over, which gave Tonks a feeling of foreboding, but still she pressed on.

"Did you ever see him after he left?"

Mr. Higgins seemed startled by this question. He breathed and took his time answering. "You could say I did. His face, his eyes, haunted the old building to its destruction. I always refused to go in the basement. That child, he was wicked."

"Mr. Higgins, stop spewing this nonsense," said Ms. Dalton sharply. "I apologize, you don't need to hear any of this pish-posh."

"Oh, no, not pish-posh!" said Tonks. "Really, this is interesting and good information. Now, what about the basement, Mr. Higgins?"

"Well, sometimes, the other kids would lock him there. 'Freak,' they called him. Well, that was before they became afraid of him. He always gave me the willies, so Merriam, the cook in those days would fetch him."

"The remains of the old building, can we see them?" asked 'Hubert.'

Both Mr. Higgins and Ms. Dalton looked taken aback at this request. It was obvious that they found this whole deal strange. "I don't believe we will be telling you or showing anything until you have told us what you are really here for," said Ms. Dalton.

Tonks sighed. "I am sure you know a little of all the troubles that the world has been having: violence, gangs, disappearances and such. Well, Mr. Riddle is a suspect behind many of these dark activities. We are doing research into finding out how to bring him down and that research includes digging into the past."

Ms. Dalton just stared, but Mr. Higgins said, "I knew that child would come to no good. I'll show you, but I ain't going down there."

Tonks gave a grim smile and ordered Mundungus to stay with Mrs. Dalton under the pretense of having more questions. Tonks knew that they were getting somewhere, but to where she was uncertain.

Mr. Higgins lead her, Mad-Eye and Karkaroff down the hall. Tonks could hear the resident children playing in off-branching rooms, but did not see another soul. They entered a large kitchen and swung a right through an ancient red door. The paint was cracked and the hinges squeaked open to reveal rickety stairs going down into the darkness.

Mr. Higgins took a kerosene lamp and lead them down into a must cellar, lined with boxes and other assortments. At the far corner, there was another door, this time a green one.

"Right through there," said Mr. Higgins, handing Mad-Eye the lamp.

"Thank you."

Tonks reached to grab the door handle, but she hesitated as a sense of foreboding hit her. She opened it anyway, knowing that this was too important to get cold feet at this point. A rush of cool air came to meet her as the door swung open. She, Mad-Eye and Karkaroff stepped through the threshold, leaving Mr. Higgins behind. Mad-Eye looked on guard, Karkaroff looked frightened.

Lumos 

She and Mad-Eye lit their wands when they were far enough in that Mr. Higgins couldn't see them. They ventured through the dark halls. The walls were charred at places and at others eaten away. A rat scurried around one corner, an old broken mirror bore smoke stains from long ago. It was silent. It was ominous. A broken doll lay in a corner, its clothing singed and its eyes wide. Tonks shuddered.

"Well, Karkaroff?" said Moody suddenly.

Karkaroff looked startled and didn't answer. They continued on until they reached a door, a solid door, but burned black. Mad-Eye opened it and Karkaroff collapsed upon his knees.

"This is it."

--------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who reviewed! I must admit to my mistakes, I had forgotten that Karkakoff was indeed dead, but I do not intend to let that interfere with this story, although, I may provide explaination (Thank you toPossum132 for pointing this out). I also admit that even I do not know where this story will lead to, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thank you,

---Perplexity


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor to I own his magical world.**

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter III**

It was certainly it. The room was dark and sinister. The dank walls smelt of mold, but that did not entirely block out an unidentifiable sweet smell. A roughly made, also burnt, wooden table stood in the middle, but there was only one chair, which was broken in the corner.

Karkaroff was still collapsed in the doorway, so Moody pulled him up roughly and pushed him into the room. Tonks took a careful look around. It did not look like the room had been used in years, but that did not mean anything.

Tonks saw a cupboard above a rusty old stove and decided to take a look. Perhaps there was something important hidden in there. She opened it slowly, but jumped back with a yelp as hundreds of snakes pour out of it.

"Vigilance, Tonks, vigilance," reminded Mad-Eye.

Tonks ignored this comment and reaprroached the cupboard. She looked into the back, softly prodding with her wand.

"Blast it. That nasty bugger!" shouted Tonks as a snake bit into her hand. She started trying to shake it off, but it just gripped tighter. Finally, she managed to fling it into the wall. She stared. The snake had literally gone into, or through the wall.

Mad-Eye was staring too, as well as Karkaroff. Tonks approached it curiously, forgetting anything and everything about 'vigilance.' Before Mad-Eye could berate her for this foolishness, she was reaching out for the charred wallpaper. Tonks found that her had gone right through. Instead of recoiling, this intrigued her more. Soon she had disappeared completely.

This was odd, very odd. Tonks cursed her stupidity. She really had no idea what had come over her. She looked around and was fairly sure that she was still in the orphanage. Perhaps it was a portal that led upstairs?

There was an odd noise from behind her and Tonks turned to see Karkaroff coming through the wall looking slightly disgruntled.

"Where's Mad-Eye?" she asked.

"Back there. He sent me to come after you," said Karkaroff resentfully.

"Right. I think we are upstairs, but just in case, can you get back through the wall?"

Karkaroff tried but the wall was solid.

"I suppose we will just have to make our way down," sighed Tonks.

It did not take Tonks long to realize something was not right. They were not where they thought they were. She was sure that they were in the orphanage, but as they walked through the halls, she was not quite sure that it was the right orphanage.

They rounded a corner and nearly collided with two other people. "Excuse me!" cried a woman. "Just what do you think you're doing wandering up here?"

Tonks' eyes widened. Before her stood a middle aged woman, slightly reminiscent of Minerva McGonagall and none other but a much young Mr. Higgins. Tonks saw Karkaroff blanche out of the corner of her eye. Tonks wanted to panic, but her Auror mindset did not allow for such. She thought fast.

"I am so sorry! My husband and I want to adopt a child. We came in and didn't see anyone so we started looking around," said Tonks, pulling Karkaroff close much to his disgust.

The woman eyed them. "Husband? You're a little old for him, aren't you?"

Tonks was about to say that he was probably almost twice her age, but then remembered that she was morphed into an old woman. "Well, love conquers all, as they say," responded Tonks cheerfully. Karkaroff now looked really disgusted.

The woman brightened a little. Mr. Higgins smiled politely, "Yes, well, the children are this way if you would like to see them."

Tonks and Karkaroff followed Mr. Higgins down the hall, Tonks receiving glares from Karkaroff the whole way. She looked innocent and shrugged.

They were lead into a room, which had children all over it. They were all playing, laughing and in a general state of merriment, despite their less than ideal conditions. Except one. One boy, no older than eleven sat in the corner, surveying the rest of the children with distaste. His icy black eyes sent a shiver down Tonks' spine. She looked over to Karkaroff. A grin had spread across his face. Tonks then realized who they were looking at.

Voldemort, then known as Tom Riddle, sat in the corner. Though he lacked the age and glowing red eyes, his aura was the same. Tonks wondered why the children weren't afraid.

"This is perfect," murmured Karkaroff.

Tonks sent him a glare. "The future Dark Lord is sitting a few feet away and you see this as 'perfect?'"

"Yes," said Karkaroff. "I can make him more powerful than he could ever hope to be on his own. He could learn faster, thereby learning more. He could rule the world."

"Right, and you tell that to the Auror with a wand standing next to you? I don't think you could teach the boy anything useful. But there is something we could do," said Tonks ignoring Karkaroff's glare. "If we are permanently stuck here, we could adopt him. Stop him from turning evil."

Karkaroff laughed. "He is already evil! It is in his blood! No one from such a family could be any different. The Gaunts have always been dark as have the Malfoys, the Parkinsons and the Blacks—"

"Not too bright are you? You forget that I am part of the Black family and I wasn't the only one to fight for the Order."

"That's not the point—"

"No, that's exactly the point—"

Mr. Higgins interrupted, although he had not caught the conversation. "You are welcome to visit with the children and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"The boy in the corner, what can you tell us about him?" asked Karkaroff sharply, probably habit from his headmaster years at Durmstrang.

Mr. Higgins looked nervous. "That's Tom," he said. "He is a queer child. Been here all his life, but always seems a stranger. Odd things always happen around him. He needs a good home though. Are you interested?"

"Oh, yes," said Tonks. "He's an adorable child." Again, Tonks earned herself a disgusted look from Karkaroff. Apparently, he did not find 'adorable' a suitable term to describe the future Dark Lord.

"Well, I suppose you better go and talk to him. Perhaps he'll warm up to you," said Mr. Higgins. Tonks looked shocked at this. Go up and strike conversation with Voldemort? A few minutes ago, the thought would have been laughable. Nonetheless, Tonks and Karkaroff approached the boy, slowly and curiously, his eyes burning into theirs with skepticality and a hint of malice.

"What do you want?" demanded Tom. Ever the boy with a bad attitude, thought Tonks. She was slowly realizing that it would be foolish to be afraid now. Yes, he was the heir of Slytherin, but he was also just a scared boy, not knowing what was happening to him or why.

"Hello, Mr. Riddle," said Karkaroff in a voice that dictated his right to authority. Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Tom, we were wondering if you could tell us a little about yourself," said Tonks kindly.

"Who are you to ask?" Tom demanded once again.

"I am Ms. Tonks and this is my husband…Karkaroff."

"I assume you are in the market for children, then?"

"It's a possibility."

----------------------------

A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay and must say that the next delay may be even longer. As for good news, I do have a general direction to the this story. Thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his magical world.**

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter IV**

Tonks could not believe any of it. Standing in the same room with Karkaroff was one thing. Even the time travel, which still had her at a bit of a loss, was understandable. But, to think that she was considering adopting the Dark Lord was just mad.

She evaded Voldemort's eyes when she had admitted that she was considering adopting him. It was almost too much to think, but if she could prevent future tragedy by doing so, she knew she should. She turned to see the Karkaroff's eyes were gleaming. Tonks did not see that as a good sign.

"Honey," she said in a sticky-sweet voice. "Can I talk to you over here for a moment?"

Karkaroff glared at her, but complied nonetheless. "What?" he demanded.

"_Igor_," said Tonks sternly with a hint of mockery. "Don't take that tone with me. I know what you're thinking, so it would be in your best interest not to give me any more incentives to just kill you now. Got it?"

"Oh, it's crystal clear," sneered Karkaroff. "You going to take the future dark lord and raise him to a good little self-righteous bastard!"

"Keep you voice down and yes, that is exactly what I plan to do."

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"Oh, silly me! I actually thought that saving countless lives was a good thing!" said Tonks feigning surprise.

"I won't let you do that," said Karkaroff commandingly.

"Won't let me? You have a large mouth for an ex-Death Eater without a wand."

Karkaroff just glared in response.

"Fine, look at it this way," said Tonks. "If we do this, your future self won't be hiding in some shack in the alps because you're to afraid of your master. You can be the Headmaster of Durmstang, all high and mighty, without being thrown in Azkaban. You can raise the children to be your little minions and all will be well in the world. How does that sound?"

"You wouldn't allow that to happen."

"No, I wouldn't, but it's a nice thought."

Before Karkaroff could give her a very rude hand gesture, Tonks bustled off, approaching Mr. Higgins.

"Sir, my husband and I would like to adopt young Tom Riddle," said Tonks promptly, before she could back out, seeing that she knew she was out of her mind. "What are the regulatory measures for this type of thing?"

"There is not many. You must be approved by Ms. Flynn, and myself of course. And then provide evidence that you have the means to take care of the boy."

"Such as?"

"A home and a job."

Tonks gulped; she had forgotten about both. She was sure that she could get a job, but a pace to live would be a bit more difficult. Mr. Higgins was eying her hesitantly. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, it just, well, silly me. You see, we just moved here and do not have a place of our own yet. We were so excited to have a child that we jumped the wagon and here we are!" said Tonks.

"Well, how about you just spend the rest of the day with Tom, you know, so he gets used to the idea. Then you can come back when you have established yourselves," said Mr. Higgins.

"That would be wonderful."

Tonks turned back to Karkaroff, who looked like he wanted to throttle her. She gave him her most innocent look and patted him on the cheek. "It will be just fine, dear."

She then approached Voldemort, Tom, and knelt down in front of him. "Well, what do you say boy, would you like to come live with us?"

"Anything to be free from this hell," he muttered, most likely thinking the Tonks could not hear him. "That would be nice, Ms. Tonks," he said kindly.

Tonks eyed him carefully. He already was showing signs of deceit, trickery and arrogance. She wondered if she really could change him. After an internal debate, Tonks decided that she could, but she had to be stern with him at this point, show him that he could not be manipulative, that she was not someone to be taken lightly. "I am glad to here that Tom, but I must warn you, an old lady I may look, but my hearing is plenty keen."

Tom blushed. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"That's quite alright."

The rest of the day Tonks and Karkaroff spent time with Tom. It was a bit awkward since neither were used to trying to entertain children, especially without magic. They managed well enough because Tom was not a usual child. He was less emotional, and older in a peculiar way. Tonks was sure that Karkaroff was taking to him just fine and vice versa.

Next Tonks had to find a place to live and a job. For a job, she could try the Ministry, but they would probably want records and such. She could also try a Muggle job, although Tonks did not see that as a very good idea. As for Karkaroff, he could try to find a job teaching, but Hogwarts would be difficult to get a job at and he would probably just scare Muggle children.

Tonks sighed, this would all be problematical.

She and Karkaroff left the orphanage in the early evening, both a little confused.

"Fine, I'll help you raise the brat proper," said Karkaroff suddenly as they walked down an empty street.

"Thank you," said Tonks. "You know, you're not as evil as people think you are."

"Insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere," retorted Karkaroff.

"Sorry. Oh, Igor, you are so horribly evil it makes me shake in my boots!"

"Better," he said with a grin.

"What would your Death Eater mates say? You, Mr. Former Death Eater, are to help me, the Clumsy Auror, save the world."

"Let's just hope they never find out."

They turned right, hoping to get to the Leaky Cauldron before dark. Suddenly Tonks began to get woozy. Her vision blurred and she felt like she was going to fall through the ground. And she did. She started to sink into the cement. She could not do a thing about it. She could not struggle, scream nor even hear. She could hardly make out the fuzzy outline of Karkaroff next to her. He was sinking as well.

Together they fell through the darkness.

----------------------

A/N: So much for change; I meant for this story to be much more serious than it is turning out to be. Oh well, this chapter is more of just a transition chapter anyway. Thank you to everyone for reading this and an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter won't be up for a couple of months (I apologize for the delay), but I think it will be much better.

Thank you,

---Perplexity

PS: If that didn't make sense, know that I am very tired despite the fact that it is nine in the morning and I have been up for nearly an hour and a half.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even his knee caps. **

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter IV**

Tonks didn't open her eyes at first. Instead she probed her surroundings using her other senses. She was lying on something fairly soft, but lumpy and uncomfortable nonetheless, most likely an old mattress. There was a faint, stale smell of old liquor and tobacco. The light seemed dim and she could hear creaking floor boards and distant traffic. She was in a cheap hotel. There was someone next to her. This was the epitome of the word 'damn.' Tonks opened her eyes.

"Karkaroff, get out of my bloody bed!" shouted Tonks, thoroughly pissed off.

"Go away, bloody woman. I'm trying to sleep."

Tonks smacked him upside the head. "If you haven't noticed we have gone from walking along a street to a sleazy hotel room and we don't know how."

Karkaroff lifted his head and took a look around. "So we are. Sorry to ruin your reputation."

"Reputation? What reputation?"

"Never mind. What now Captain?"

"Perhaps we should find out where and when we are?" said Tonks with fake puzzlement.

"Always knew you were a smart cookie."

"Shut up."

Tonks got up and took a look out the window. They were in London still; that she knew. From the way the mirror snored, she knew that this was a hotel for witches and wizards. It seemed to be around dusk. Tonks riffled through the closet, hoping to find a clue to where, possibly when, they were. No avail.

"Karkaroff, I'm heading down yonder to see where we are," said Tonks, changing her appearance to a middle-aged woman with rusty curls.

"I'm not staying here," said Karkaroff, sending a glare towards a cockroach.

"Alright, then come on," said Tonks, turning the doorknob.

They stepped down the stairs slowly. They then turned down the hall to enter a pub. By look of the place no age could be set, but a paper on the table revealed that it was December twenty-first of 1954. Tonks sat at a table. The place was full of shady looking characters. Tonks wished she hadn't gone so normal.

Karkaroff brought some toast and whiskey from the bar. Tonks looked from him to the whiskey questioningly. "We need it," he said. Tonks shrugged and dug into the toast.

Tonks surveyed the people at the bar with interest. She didn't recognize a single wizard or witch. Not that she would; she was far from her own time.

A gust of icy wind came in as the door opened and a hooded figure entered. Tonks looked even more curiously as the figure slid into the chair of a table across from her, which already held a one-eyed wizard with weathered skin and a large appetite. The most-likely-both-wizards conversed a while. Tonks lost interest and went back to her toast.

After a while, Tonks decided to break the silence between her and Karkaroff. "Well, what shall we do next?" she asked.

"How should I know?" he answered testily.

"So much for the intelligence of Professors," replied Tonks with a sigh.

"Oh, and I'll bet you, the almighty Auror, have plan?" mocked Karkaroff.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you."

Karkaroff didn't reply; he started reading the paper. Tonks didn't like to be ignored. In fact, she loathed it. "So, how was it working for Voldemort? How did you start at it anyway? Most people I know of had morbid and power-hungry families to begin with, but not you. It's not likely that as a kid you life's ambition was to be a lapdog to an evil bastard."

Karkaroff gave her a withering look and then continued to ignore her questions. This did not sit too well with Tonks. She grew quite angry. "Hey, Karkaroff! I was talking to you!" she said, quite loudly.

Karkaroff was about to extend a bitter insult to Tonks when the hooded figure suddenly launched from his seat and walked carefully over to Karkaroff. "Can I help you?" snarled Karkaroff.

"Mr. Karkaroff, I would like to extend my greetings," said the man in a low voice. "I was wondering if you could follow me, please." It was no request. Both Tonks and Karkaroff looked at the man curiously.

"I don't see—" started Karkaroff.

"Follow me, please," said the man, discreetly pulling out his wand and pointing it at Karkaroff's throat.

"By all means," said Tonks. "He's no loss to me." She meant it in some ways, but in spite of his unpleasant demeanor, Tonks was glad to have some company. Tonks acted fast. "_Expell—"_

She had not been fast enough by any means. She suddenly found her wand taken by the one-eyed wizard. She made to fight back, wandless otherwise, but the one-eyed man put his wand to her throat. "Don't try it, Ma'am," he said gruffly.

"Thank you, Gustav," said the hooded man. "Mr. Bucket, my we have a private room, perchance?"

If the barkeep cared anything at all about this sudden act of polite hostility, he did not show it. He led them down a dark, dingy hall to the last door. Tonks and Karkaroff were pushed in, but only the hooded man followed. He locked the door behind him. Tonks held her face calm and steady. Although, inside she was panicked, she quickly analyzed the situation, trying to think of possible escape tactics.

"I must say, Karkaroff, it is lovely to see you again, so well and whole. This whole time I had thought that some horrible accident had befallen you, or perhaps it has. I ask you where is your wife?" the man asked.

"Wife?" asked Karkaroff in return.

"I see," said the man. "My dear lady, I do hope that this man hasn't deceived you. Are you aware that he was married, or perhaps still is?"

"I can't say I am," said Tonks, unsure of what this had to do with anything. Maybe the man was just a lunatic.

The man turned to Karkaroff; his body language showed anger. "You dare deceive this woman? I sincerely hope, that for your own sake, you have a good explanation, for if you don't I will get he vengeance that I have desired for years."

"What—?" said Karkaroff, confused.

The man advanced. "I told myself for years that there must have been some explanation, that something had happened. I see now that my suffering has been caused by no mere accident, but by an appalling man, not just a regular man, but one of my own. I would have expected it of _them_, but of one of my own denomination…"

"I have—" started Karkaroff again.

"Shut up!" shouted the man, sparks issuing from his wand. "You gave me hope! A hope that I would be free from that place! It was hell! I had thought that there was an accident, that you and your wife were dead. I found out later what I was. I thought you had sensed something, that the reason I was so alone was my fault. Bastard! And now you replace your wife! You take some…some harlot and pretend that Mrs. Tonks never existed!

"Oh, and you must have known! You knew what I was! You—"

Tonks could feel his anger radiating from him and she felt compassion for him. "Tom," she said cutting him off.

"Who—?" he asked.

Tonks approached him carefully. "Don't do this. I am sorry for everything you have gone through, but this is not way—"

"What do you know?" he roared, hood falling. Tonks stood back. He was just a kid, maybe seventeen or so, but his cold eyes flashed with so much anger and hurt, yet it seemed that their was a piece of him missing. He must have already created his first Horcrux, she thought.

"Don't do this," she repeated quietly. "You're just going to destroy yourself."

"Wretch! Stay out of this!"

"Tom," said Tonks a little more forcibly, "you can be more, far better than your creation. Don't give in to your hatred."

Wise advice is often gone unheard and unwanted. Voldemort's face contorted with further rage. He shot a stream of purple light at Tonks, which she ducked. Karkaroff took this distraction to duck under the table. Tonks shot him a glare, but then looked back to Voldemort.

"Your soul belongs in you. It should not be sold off, piece by piece."

Wands were forgotten at this point. Tonks didn't even have time to struggle before she found herself pinned to the wall, Voldemort's hand pressed to her throat. He was so young.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

Karkaroff slid out from under the table. "We know much. We can make you more powerful than you could hope to be. Just give us the chance. With our help even Dumbledore will cower in your presence."

That was the clincher. As soon as Dumbledore was mentioned, Karkaroff had Voldemort's full attention. "How?" he asked curiously.

"That will come in time, My Lord," said Karkaroff, with no sense of mockery.

Voldemort grinned.

"Bastard," spat Tonks at Karkaroff.

"It business, girl. You someday had to figure out how the world works."

"Oh, silly me," said Tonks hoarsely, seeing that Voldemort's hand was still pressing into her throat.

"Explain everything," demanded Voldemort. "From the beginning: the orphanage."

"Ah, yes," started Karkaroff. "I believe that this is best stated bluntly. We are from the future…"

"We?"

"Yes, Miss Tonks and I."

"And where is Miss Tonks?"

"I believe you would be holding her to the wall," said Karkaroff bemusedly.

Voldemort gave Tonks a hard, cold look and proceeded to petrify her and set her in a chair. "Continue."

"In the future you are the most powerful being alive. You are quickly taking control of the world. There are only a few small factions that have the will to fight you and in time they would be gone. Miss Tonks was the leader of one of these factions, a filthy half-blood she is. I, one of you most loyal servants, was sent in as a spy. They 'captured' me. Well, they went to check out the orphanage and took me with them. We didn't expect to find a time portal there."

Tonks would have rolled her eyes, but Voldemort looked interested. "It worked. My time portal worked."

"Yes, in time it will. That incident brought us to the first time we met. Miss Tonks, being the dim-witted optimist she is, thought that we should adopt you, try to suppress you, make you weak. I had other plans, but as we left, an after-effect of the time portal set in and we were sent here. The rest you know."

Voldemort seemed to consider this story. "And Miss Tonks' appearance?"

"You have never seen the real Miss Tonks."

"Show me. I want to see the woman that dares oppose me."

Tonks found herself unfrozen, but just as soon, an Imperius was set on her. She threw it off easily. Voldemort seemed impressed.

"I may mention that she is an Auror," said Karkaroff.

"Ah," said Voldemort, sending a stronger curse. It took ten minutes before Tonks' will was finally over thrown. She morphed, but as she chose, seeing it as some defiance she could hold.

"I said I wanted to see the woman who defies me," said Voldemort, eyeing Tonks' blue hair, but also looking surprised by the morphing.

"This is her. Miss Tonks is an Auror and Metamorphagus. The youngest of Ministry, half-blood, and descendent of the most noble house of Black."

"Is she? Miss Tonks if you will please join this conversation, I would like to hear what you have to say."

Tonks looked surprised, but joined nonetheless. "Don't trust the deceitful. Karkaroff would only tell the truth if there was nothing he could get out of a lie."

"Is that so? Would you like to tell me your version?"

"Power willingly abandons its disciples."

"Ah, so he tells the truth."

"Yes and I can guide you, make the road smoother," said Karkaroff.

"More like he'll order you around and throw you a bone once in a while in exchange for a piece of your power," said Tonks angrily.

"Miss Tonks has quite a tongue I see," mused Voldemort.

"Yes and she has trouble holding it. If I were you, I would silence her."

"Perhaps, but I may want to hear what else she has to say."

"I am willing to bet that she knows a lot. For years she has been in an order in whose only goal is to destroy you. She must know a lot."

"I see, but I doubt she will willingly disclose her knowledge."

"You know, it is quite rude to talk about someone as if they weren't in the room," said Tonks testily.

"I believe, my Lord, that we have made the little Nymph angry. I would suggest that the best way to get something out of her would be Versitilium," sneered Karkaroff.

"Indeed, but that is difficult to come by. The ingredients alone cost more than her life is worth. I would say a general torturing is best."

"If you don't mind taking my advice on the subject, my Lord, I would say that that would be a waste of energy. She won't break easily, if at all."

At this moment Tonks was actually grateful to Karkaroff. At least he thought that much of her. She had to think of a way to get out of this situation. She wanted neither to be tortured or to help Voldemort. And yet, she somehow still thought that Voldemort was reachable, if only she could crack his cold, angry exterior, if only she knew for sure that he was soft inside. A tickle attack perhaps?

------------------------------------------

A/N: I, once again, apologize for the long delay. I would also like to add that, while the next chapter is already started, that I will most likely not be able to continue producing as I have in the past. Thank you all for reading with an extra special thank you to those who have reviewed.

Until next time,

Perplexity


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor his magical world. Not even a toe or a sugar quill.**

**The Collaborator**

**Chapter VI**

Really, how did you reveal the soft, squishy underbelly of an angry teenager who is to be the next great evil in the world? Especially when he only has half a soul. Tonks didn't know, although she had tried a bit. She doubted puppy dogs and other cute furry animals would do a thing. It didn't help her predicament in the least that Karkaroff was playing on the other side and playing dirty to boot.

It was typical. You go on a time traveling trip with a former Death Eater and you run into Mr. Evil Guy and the former Death Eater goes Death Eater again. Isn't that the way the world worked? Temptation rules all and old habits are the hardest to break. Some fine damn combination that was. And what was even more typical was that there is some noble soul who believes that people are basically good. Tonks cursed herself; she was turning into a soap opera. Next thing she knew Voldemort would be pregnant with her baby and Karkaroff would kill her off because of his jealously towards this new relationship.

It was fair to say that Tonks was driving herself mad. There are few that wouldn't in her predicament.

"I believe I can get some Veritaserum," said Voldemort. "It won't be easy, but I will get it."

"Good. Until then there is much to speak about."

"Such as?"

"Such as Harry Potter."

Tonks wanted to smack herself, better yet smack Karkaroff. He was a nitwit and it was horribly irritating to Tonks. He was trying to give the man he was deathly afraid of even more power. To think he had become the Headmaster of a school.

"Who is Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort curiously.

"The only one who may be able to defeat you."

"Then I purpose we find him now and kill him," said Voldemort simply.

"It is not that easy."

"He is already powerful?"

"No, he hasn't been born, neither has his father or mother."

"What?"

"He temporarily defeated you when he was naught but and infant," said Karkaroff. Voldemort looked at him incredulously and Tonks couldn't help but snicker. All eyes turned to her.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I'm not the one who puts the phrase 'like taking candy from a baby' to shame."

"I would bite my tongue, if I were you," said Voldemort. Tonks could tell from his voice that he was not use to getting disobeyed.

"If you were me we wouldn't be in this situation. Right now I don't care that you are Mr. To-be-evil-overlord, you are still a kid and I will not tolerate being ordered around by a pipsqueak, understood?" said Tonks letting her mouth and gut do the talking.

"I am of age!" said Voldemort, pulling his wand.

"You may very well be, but it doesn't mean you know a damn thing," said Tonks.

"Silencio!" said Voldemort angrily. He walked over to the door and started talking to someone on the other side. Tonks took this as an opportunity to quickly get up and kick Karkaroff in the skins. Unfortunately, Karkaroff let out a yell and Voldemort ended up petrifying her again. Damn, double damn.

"Gustav informs me that he will be able to get Veritaserum in the hour," said Voldemort.

"Excellent," said Karkaroff.

Tonks would have replied scathingly, but not being able to talk, nonetheless move, prevented her from doing anything but forming very angry thoughts. Perhaps she could create energy with her angry thoughts and burn them into Karakroff and Voldemort's heads.

She remained such for exactly thirty-eight and a quarter minutes. Voldemort and Karkaroff had been discussing spell and potion development. Finally Gustav returned with a small vial, which upon seeing, Tonks wanted to cringe.

"Alright, Miss Tonks, I would like to make this easy as possible," said Voldemort, taking the spells off her.

"And I would like a new broomstick," said Tonks, attempting to bolt out the door, only to be caught and wrestled down by Gustav. She kicked out and fought hard, but then Karkaroff got involved. Eventually Tonks found herself tied to a chair with Veritaserum being shoved down her throat.

"Now, Miss Tonks, there are things you would like to tell me?" said Voldemort very foolishly.

"Yeah, you are a bastard."

"Direct, specific questions work the best, my Lord," said Karkaroff.

"It would help me if you gave me a clue to what she knows," said Voldemort with irritation.

"Some of her people were searching out your history, trying to find your weaknesses. She may know things that you don't."

"Who was my father?"

"You father was Tom Riddle, I am sure you know that."

"Who was he? Why did he abandon me?"

"He was a Muggle ensnared by your mother. Your mother began to tire of the façade, she let the potion wear off, hoping that he would stay. He didn't."

"My mother was the witch?"

"Yes."

"Why did she die?"

"We believed that she had given up on life. She was cast out by her family for marrying your father. She had no one. It was a difficult birth as well."

"How do you know all this?"

"The research of others."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Meddling fool. Who was Marvolo, my grandfather? He was a wizard as well?

"Yes and a scoundrel at that. Marvolo Gaunt was his name."

"He was descended from the great Salazar Slytherin."

"No, from the not so great Salazar Slytherin."

"Shut up, girl. It is noble blood that runs in my veins!"

"Blood keeps you alive, but it doesn't make you who you are, boy," said Tonks. "You have choices, blood be damned."

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort.

Tonks refused to cry out despite the pain that racked her body. Being an Auror taught her to not show pain. It was over quicker than it started. It seemed that Karkaroff had intervened.

"My Lord, you may not want to do that. It can effect the use of Veritaserum."

"Yes, of course," said Voldemort, calming himself.

"No to mention it hurts like hell, but that's beside the point," quipped Tonks.

"Tell me, Miss Tonks, what do you know of this Harry Potter?"

"He's a good kid with a difficult life. You murdered his parents and he was raised by his horrible Muggle aunt and uncle who hated him for being a wizard. They didn't tell him anything. He found out about his parent and Hogwarts when he turned eleven…"

"That's enough! How did he defeat me?"

"First it was because of his mother, she sacrificed herself for him, creating a protection. You underestimated this because you are ignorant of love. Second was a continuance of his mother's protection, but it also took a great deal of determination, intelligence, good friends and bravery. The third time used bravery and the help of a bird and a hat."

"He defeated me three times?" asked Voldemort with fury.

"Yes, and despite you obsession to kill him, he escaped your clutches two other times."

"How?"

"Again, bravery and determination. Also speed and a little of a power you know not."

"This cannot be! I will be invincible. No mere child can bring me down!" roared Voldemort.

"You're a mere child yourself," replied Tonks. "Perhaps if you put your unrelenting anger aside you may see that."

"Is that all the information she holds?" asked Voldemort murderously, touching his wand tenderly. "Because if that is all, I would be delighted to kill her."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that that would be the best action at this point. We can get more out of her if we figure out the right questions to ask," said Karkaroff.

"Or, perhaps I should just volunteer the fact that Mr. Karkaroff was one of your servants, but when caught, he gave names of his fellows to save his own skin. When you returned thirteen years later, he ran away with his tail between his legs," said Tonks menacingly.

"You dare insult me with such allegations, Miss Tonks?" yelled Karkaroff furiously.

"Allegations my arse! I would like to remind you that I am still under the influence of Veritaserum."

Suddenly Tonks felt as if she was going to retch. She looked at Karkaroff and saw that he looked nauseous as well. Tonks fell off her chair, onto the floor. She then heard a thud beside her. The sinking feeling that she had felt the night before returned. She felt herself disappear, not knowing when she would be next.

----------------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Chapter seven is going to take a while.

---Perplexity


End file.
